grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Doki Doki ❤ Zero
Episodes Ep1.= Abandoned HPC, Meets a new master! Description A new relationship at the dumpster, on the first day I moved? Dialogue I''': (Moving on a rainy day is a sign that you'll live a good life.) '''I: (I don't remember where I heard it from. I just remember hearing something about it.) I''': (Rain which started to pour from the morning was pouring even harder.) '''I: (I'm not sure if I'll live a good life because of rain, but I am certain of one thing.) I''': (I'm so tired.) '''I: (I can't distinguish between rain and sweat because I'm moving boxes so hard, but there's more work left.) I''': (I felt like my moving day would become my funeral day.) '''I: (Ahhh, I want to take a shower.) I''': (Ha~ I'm done.) '''I: (I breathed a sigh of relief after unboxing most of my stuff. I can organize small stuff later and just throw away the trash for now.) I''': (Okay, I'm going to throw this away.) '''I: (Why did I bring an umbrella when I'm already wet? It's more work...) I''': (My judgement was getting blurry because my body was so tired.) '''I: (Huh? Are my eyes getting blurry too?) I''': (There's a person in the dumpster...) '''I: (Oh my!) I''': (I rubbed my eyes and saw that it wasn't a human.) '''I: (A human-like Humanoid Personal Computer - HPC was standing there.) I''': (They are robot androids with human appearance, which started to trend a few years ago.) '''I: (When they were first released, middle-class people couldn't buy them because they were so expensive, but now people can buy mass produced ones that came out.) I''': (Of course, that is a dream for me...) '''Zero: ...... I''': (Did someone throw it away because it broke?) '''I: (I wouldn't throw it away even if it's broken, and I would be too busy trying to fix it.) I''': Is it broken? Can I fix it? '''Zero: I'm not broken. I''': Eek.. What? It still works! '''Zero: Yes. Every function is normal. I''': (It's not broken... I tried to calm down my startled heart.) '''I: What is a HPC doing here? Where's your master? Zero: Master... Zero: Master threw me away. I''': ...... '''I: (HPC replied with a low voice.) I''': (Sort of looked like a pet with droopy ears.) '''I: Throw away? Why? Zero: Said I'm defective... I''': You look fine to me. Which part broke? '''Zero: I can't tell by self-diagnosis... I''': (Yeah, your owner would not have thrown you away if it was a small defect.) '''I: (But since there's no problem in communicating, there might be a critical defect somewhere else.) I''': (If it's thrown away...) ---- '''Selection: If it's thrown away... *'Can I take this?' *'You can't just pick up something that's thrown away.' ---- *'Can I take this?' I''': (Yea, I wanted a HPC if I lived alone.) '''I: (Since I live by myself, there wouldn't be a lot of work for HPC so a little defect is fine.) I''': (I just think it would've been a great help if I found this before I moved all of my boxes.) '''I: Do you want to go to my house? Zero: What? But... I''': (HPC hesitated.) '''I: (I knew why.) I''': (Probably thinks that his owner would come and retrieve it if he waits for him here.) '''I: It's not good to stand in the rain for a long time. Let's go to my house. Zero: ...... I''': (I didn't know what it was thinking, but the HPC looked at me for a long time without saying anything.) '''Zero: T, then... Zero: Please excuse me. ---- *'You can't just pick up something that's thrown away.' I''': ...... '''Developer: ...... Developer: You know what the event is called right? Developer: This is Zero's event so if you don't take him you can't proceed. Developer: Please work hard. I''': (Yea, I wanted a HPC if I lived alone.) '''I: (Since I live by myself, there wouldn't be a lot of work for HPC so a little defect is fine.) I''': (I just think it would've been a great help if I found this before I moved all of my boxes.) '''I: Do you want to go to my house? Zero: What? But... I''': (HPC hesitated.) '''I: (I knew why.) I''': (Probably thinks that his owner would come and retrieve it if he waits for him here.) '''I: It's not good to stand in the rain for a long time. Let's go to my house. Zero: ...... I''': (I didn't know what it was thinking, but the HPC looked at me for a long time without saying anything.) '''Zero: T, then... Zero: Please excuse me. |-| Ep2.= Wow! New Technology! Description A new technology on a new 4th generation HPC, this represents evolution. Dialogue Zero: I, I can wash myself. I''': You were at a dumpster. '''I: Do you know how much dirt is on you? Zero: N, no. But this... Zero: I can wash my hair by myself... I''': No! I heard that you have to be careful because HPC has input/output button on the head. '''Zero: That, that's for old models... I''': By the way, I didn't ask you your name. What's your name? '''Zero: It's Z, Zero. I''': Zero? I think I heard of it somewhere... Nice name! '''Zero: Thank you... I''': (After I washed Zero, I started to prepare a late dinner.) '''I: (Zero was sitting in the living room all restless.) I''': What's wrong? '''Zero: Oh, um... Is there anything I can help you with... I''': Help? '''I: (Oh, wow!) I''': (Trying to help with chores like a true HPC. Wow.) '''I: Then can you come here and help me wash dishes? Zero: Yes, yes! I''': (Zero answered cheerfully and came next to me.) '''I: (Although the kitchen was small, I couldn't deny his help because he looked so happy.) I''': (And within 1 minute, a plate broke.) '''Zero: S, sorry. Zero: I'm not used to doing things that are not installed. I''': (Oh, no...) '''I: (What do I do?) ---- Selection: I broke a plate, what should I do? *'It's okay. It happens.' *'It's my fault for asking you.' *'No. You need to be punished.' ---- *'It's okay. It happens.' I''': It's okay. It happens. '''Zero: I'm sorry. I thought I could do it... Zero: I think my learning function didn't work properly. I''': Learning function? '''I: The function that makes new programs based on experience? Zero: Yes. That's right. I''': (Learning function... isn't that a new function for new HPCs?) '''I: (I thought it was an old model since it was thrown away, but Zero was a new model.) I''': (As I stared at him surprisingly, Zero lowered his head like he was uncomfortable.) '''Zero: But it didn't work properly... Zero: I am a defect. I''': Hm... '''I: Learning function might've failed because you don't have enough experience. Zero: Not enough... experience? I''': Yes. Shouldn't there be a person to teach or give you experience so you can learn? '''I: Let's do this together. I''': (After I cleaned up the shattered plate, I started to do chores with Zero one by one.) '''I: (I taught him how to wash vegetables, cook and wash dishes.) I''': (Zero did everything so well like he's never made a mistake before.) '''I: (Zero's learning function didn't have a defect.) Zero: Look! I'm doing it right! I''': Yes, I knew you would be able to do it. '''I: (I was pleased to see Zero so happy.) ---- *'It's my fault for asking you.' I''': No. It's my fault for asking Zero to do it. It's not Zero's fault. '''Zero: Mistake? No way. Zero: Can't believe I can't do simple work like this... I''': Aren't you just having a bad day? '''Zero: No. Please give me a chance to redeem myself! I''': (Without a chance to stop him, a second plate shattered.) '''I: (Second became third, and third became fourth.) I''': (I only brought few plates to minimize my stuff...) '''I: (Few plates just disappeared like that.) I''': ...... '''Zero: ...... I''': (I don't know.) '''I: (I don't know what to say in a situation like this.) I''': Well, there's nothing you can do because you're a defect. '''Zero: De, defect. Zero: ...... Zero: I'm sorry. I''': (Zero left the house like he was hurt.) '''I: (But I couldn't catch him.) I': (Because I had to clean up the plates that he broke.) ---- *'No. You need to be punished. I''': Can't believe you made a mistake like this... '''I: Alright. You need to be punished. Zero: P, punishment?! Zero: Ahh... Ah! Zero: S, stop. Stop! I''': (There was a sound of something shattering.) '''I: (This time, something bigger than a plate shattered.) I''': (It was a window.) '''I: (Zero broke the window and ran away.) I''': Tsk, should've put a burglar alarm on the window... '''I: (I licked my lips as I thought about the prey I just lost.) I''': (I couldn't control myself again.) '''I: (I can't pack my stuff again after I just moved.) I': (I must be careful for a little while.) |-| Ep3.= On rainy days, I sometimes... Description ''Zero who became a perfect HPC housekeeper. But, a part of his heart is still dark... Dialogue '''I: (Zero was excellent at doing things he learned just once.) I''': (He didn't stop at just absorbing everything he learned but improved to where he could self-teach.) '''I: (Zero surpassed me in doing chores.) I''': (If I cooked, cleaned or did laundry, I was making Zero's work twice as much.) '''I: (Staying still was actually helping him.) I''': (So... I became very lazy just lying on the couch after coming home.) '''I: I'm back~ Zero: Are you back? I prepared hot water so go wash yourself. Zero: I'll prepare dinner right away. I''': Hm, a little bit later~ '''Zero: Don't lie on the couch, get up. I''': Ahh!? '''I: (Zero couldn't see me just lounging around so he picked me up and put me in the bathroom.) I''': (And he gently washed me.) '''I: (My hands...) Zero: You have to wash your hands after you come back from being outside. Zero: Did you know that you can prevent 80% of illnesses by just washing your hands? I''': (You're truly a HPC saying the campaign phrase word for word.) '''I: Are you going to feed me dinner too? Zero: You... have really become lazy. I''': You made me like this, Zero. '''Zero: No? Master taught me how to do chores. I''': (Zero started calling me master.) '''I: (He's indirectly expressing that he wants to live with me and is not just temporarily staying here.) I''': (Hehe. Cutie.) '''I: (Dinner was excellent.) I''': (Since his cooking skill got better, Zero could remake food that he tasted at the free-sample stand.) '''I: (There were a lot of things Zero could learn from this world.) I''': (Is that why?) '''I: (Zero loved to go outside.) I''': (Going out after dinner became a part of our lives.) '''I: Shall we go out? Zero: Yes, I'll get ready right away. I''': (Zero who said he'll get ready stood by a window.) '''I: (It was raining outside.) I''': (I automatically looked at Zero's face.) '''Zero: ..... I''': (Is he remembering the day when he was thrown away?) '''I: (What should I do?) ---- Selection: How can I comfort him? *'Let's not say anything and just wait for him.' *'Come sit over here, Zero.' ---- *'Let's not say anything and just wait for him.' I''': (I couldn't say anything.) '''I: (It was best to wait for him quietly without saying anything.) I''': (I stood next to Zero waiting for the rain to stop.) '''I: (Before I teach Zero more things...) I''': (I should learn more about how to treat Zero better.) '''I: Sniff, ah-choo! I''': (I sneezed before I could stop myself.) '''I: (I was embarrassed because I felt like I disrupted his thoughts.) Zero: ...... I''': Oh, sorry. Sniff... '''Zero: No. I got distracted for a second. I''': (It was not for a second.) '''Zero: Now, let's go. I''': You don't have to go... '''I: (Zero left before I could stop him.) I''': (I reluctantly followed him with an umbrella.) '''Zero: ...... I''': (Zero was not okay.) '''I: (All I could do was hold an umbrella over him as he stood in the rain with a blank face.) I': (I was able to reflect on myself who was living a pleasant life thanks to Zero.) ---- *'Come sit over here, Zero. I''': Zero, come here and sit down. '''Zero: Okay... I''': Where should I begin. '''I: Zero, I know you are traumatized about rain. I''': Right? '''Zero: Yes... that's correct. I''': But how long are you going to show that you're upset? '''I: When I was young, hmm? I''': (......) '''I: (I told Zero all the difficult moments I had when I was young and how I overcame those moments.) I''': (I just wanted to encourage Zero and tell him that's he's not the only one having a hard time.) '''I: (But I thought I talked for about 10 minutes...) I': (It was already midnight, and Zero was on the ground bleeding from his ears.) |-| Ep4.= Master & Master Description ''Zero's old master appeared! You choose, Zero. Is it me or that old guy!? Dialogue '''I: (The lights were off in the house for some reason. He probably went grocery shopping.) I''': (But I sensed someone's presence in the house.) '''I: Zero, are you home? I''': (As I turned the lights on, three Zeros simultaneously looked at me.) '''I: (One was coming out from the room, one from the kitchen, and the last one from the bathroom.) I''': Wow, did you learn how to clone yourself? Or are they your friends? '''Mass Produced HPC: ...... I''': (I couldn't trick anyone with my words, including myself.) '''I: (They were not Zero.) I''': (They looked like Zero, but their clothes and hair were completely different...) '''I: (HPCs that looked like Zero glanced at me and started to walk toward me without saying a word.) I''': (They weren't just walking toward me. I felt the danger like they were coming to suppress me.) '''I: (What? HPCs aren't allowed to violate the 3 robot rules. Am I going to be okay? Are they coming to me because they have bad eyesight and want to get a closer look at me?) I''': (For a split second, a lot of thoughts went through my mind, but I didn't have any more time to spare.) '''I: (I quickly ran out of the house.) Zero: Master? I''': You are safe! '''Zero: Who are they? I''': I don't know. They were just in our house. Did you invite them? '''Zero: We have to run away. Oz: You can't run away! Thief! I''': Did you just call me a thief? '''Oz: Hmph, you get lost. Zero: M, master!? Oz: I was wondering where you went, but didn't think you would still be in this town... Zero: I, I am... I''': (Zero called the old guy 『Master』.) '''I: (He was Zero's 『previous』 owner.) I''': You, didn't throw Zero away? '''I: Why are you back? Oz: Hmph, are you going to claim ownership of Zero? Oz: Sorry, but Zero belongs to Oz Electronics. Oz: Our newest HPC series prototype. That's Zero. Oz: This HPC is not for you to use as a housekeeper. I''': (Oz Electronics is the developer of HPCs.) '''I: (Come to think of it... I think I heard that Zero(0) is a name given to Oz Electronics' new HPC prototypes.) Oz: Time to go back to your place, Zero. Oz: Come back. Zero: B, but... I...! I''': (Zero was conflicted between me and Oz and couldn't decide.) '''I: (My eyes met with his confused eyes.) ---- Selection: To Zero who didn't know what to do... *'I have to show you who the real master is!' *'I calmly congratulated him.' ---- *'I have to show you who the real master is!' I''': Zero... '''Zero: Master... What should I do? I''': You really don't know what you should do? '''I: ..... I''': Fine, then I'll have to show you. '''I: I have to show you who the real master is! Zero: ...... Zero: What!? Oz: Yes, come over here! Zero! Zero: C, can't... Zero: I'm... I'm...! I''': Zero! '''Oz: Zero! I''': Zeroo! '''Oz: Zeroooo! Zero: Z, Zero is... Zero: Zero is free! I': (I couldn't catch him running for freedom.) ---- *'I calmly congratulated him. I''': This is good news, Zero. '''Zero: Master...? I''': Zero, you wanted to find your old master. '''I: Since he's looking for you... it means that he didn't throw you away in the first place. I''': This is really good. Congratulations... '''Zero: Master. But what about you master... Oz: Hmph, you understand well for a thief. Oz: Let's go, Zero. Zero: ...... I''': (Oz took Zero away.) '''I: (Zero kept looking back while he was following Oz.) I''': (I looked away to end the lingering attachment.) '''I: (I stood there for a while and came back home.) I': (What if Zero comes back... What if I hear Zero's voice... I couldn't sleep.) |-| Ep5.= Can something fill your empty space? Description ''Everything went back to normal. But... Why does my heart feel empty? Your empty space feels exceptionally big. Dialogue '''I: (Zero left.) I''': (I thought I would sleep in because Zero's not here to wake me up, but I surprisingly woke up very well.) '''I: (Eating and washing dishes were things I used to do before.) I''': (I wasn't as good as Zero, but I could do it without any problems.) '''I: (It wasn't like I couldn't do anything without Zero.) I''': (It wasn't like I couldn't live without Zero.) '''I: (But...) I''': (I miss Zero.) '''I: (...) I''': (...) '''I: (...) I''': (How long has it been?) '''I: (I woke up from the sound of the doorbell as I fell asleep missing Zero.) I''': (Who is it? I didn't invite anyone...) '''I: (Did Zero come back?) I''': Who are you? '''I: (It wasn't Zero. I greeted the guest with a disappointment.) Yohanna: Hello. Yohanna: I am the director of the development team, Yohanna. I''': What does Oz Electronics want... '''I: If it's for compensation, I don't need it. Yohanna: No, that's not it. Yohanna: I felt like I should tell you why Oz wants Zero. I''': What do you mean? '''Yohanna: Before the launch of our new product, out product was stolen by our competitor. Yohanna: That's why Zero was thrown away. Yohanna: But there was a critical defect in the competitor's product so the entire stock went on a recall. Yohanna: That's why we needed Zero again. Yohanna: To be accurate, we need the blackbox that Zero has which is called Grandark. I''': Then Zero... '''Yohanna: Will be discarded after the blackbox is retrieved. I''': No way... '''Yohanna: I thought you should know. Yohanna: Because you helped us complete Zero. Yohanna: I'll leave now... I''': (I didn't have time to escort Yohanna.) '''I: (Zero will be discarded if I don't do something.) I''': I... ---- '''Selection: What should I do? *'Let's report this to the rival company!' *'But we still have to look for Zero.' ---- *'Let's report this to the rival company!' I''': (I began to make a phone call.) '''I: (The other person answered after it rang three times.) Veigas: Directly calling me without calling the secretary office first... Veigas: Can I expect a good news? Veigas: Chief? I''': Of course, boss. '''I: (I called the CEO of Oz Electronic's rival company, Veigas Company.) I''': (To my most superior boss, Veigas CEO.) '''I: (That's right. I work at Veigas Company's development team.) I''': I don't think Oz knows how to fix the defect. '''I: They came and quickly retrieved the prototype they threw away. Veigas: Did you give it to them? The prototype HPC? I''': Yes, it was after I analyzed it perfectly. '''I: Since I couldn't give it to them just like that... I''': I fixed the inside 『a little bit』. '''I: Something fun will happen if they try to open the blackbox. Veigas: Kekeke. You never disappoint me. Veigas: Chief, no should I call you deputy from now on? I''': I'm still a chief. Call me deputy on Monday when I go to work. '''I: (Veigas and I hung up the phone while laughing loudly.) I''': (Thanks Zero. I'm getting promoted thanks to you.) '''I: (I'll never forget you, bye.) ---- *'But we still have to look for Zero.' I''': (I didn't know what to do.) '''I: (I was already running like crazy when I came to my senses.) I''': (Although I knew that nothing would change...) '''I: (I couldn't slow down.) I''': Zero, Zero, Zero... '''I: (I shouldn't have let you go!) I''': (I sat down in the middle of the street from exhaustion.) '''I: (I don't know if it was from running out of breath or weeping, but I couldn't stop my shoulders from moving.) I''': Sniff, sniff. '''Zero: Master... Zero: Don't stand in the rain like this. I''': (I heard a voice that I've been wanting to hear.) '''I: (I looked up and it was Zero.) I''': Zero? How are you here... '''Zero: You told me Zero: that I made you like this... Zero: Same thing. Zero: You made me like this. Zero: I am no longer Oz's Zero. Zero: I am master's Zero. Zero: Of course it won't be easy. Zero: Because Oz will not leave us alone... I''': No! It doesn't matter! '''I: I'm sorry... for letting you go, Zero. Zero: Master... I''': (From tomorrow, no from now on, a lot of things will change.) '''I: (But it doesn't matter.) I': (Because we will be together...) Video Trivia *The correct answers are: **'Can I take this?/'You can't just pick up something that's thrown away.' **'It's okay. It happens.' **'Let's not say anything and just wait for him.' **'I calmly congratulated him.' **'But we still have to look for Zero.' References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story Category:Events